


Beach Day

by BreanaTheDoll



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Beach Day, Bullshitttt, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, HannahXAlois, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Pure Bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreanaTheDoll/pseuds/BreanaTheDoll
Summary: Hannah, Alois and their child take a trip to the beach and get ice cream.-This is something I wrote up when I was taking the train home, by all means, DO NOT take this seriously.  -BreanaTheDoll





	Beach Day

__"Daddy! Daddy! Catch me! Catch me!" Running as fast as she could, knee deep in water, Majesty had a smile on her face as she held her hands out.

Alois picked her up with his strong limbs and threw her in the air before catching her again. "Who's daddies princess?" He cooed, kissing her cheeks.  
"I am! I am!" Majesty giggled with glee.

"Be careful with my child, my human child." Hannah scolded as she walked up behind them.  
"Fun is all Hannah!" Alois chuckled as he put the little girl on his waist.  
"Yes, fun is all but you have to remember she isn't as durable." Hannah sighed as she ran her hands through Majesty's curly blonde mane.  
"Yes Yes, I know Hannah. Don't be such a killjoy." Alois held her up and blew a raspberry in her tummy.  
She shrieked with laughter.

Hannah softly smiled. This moment was something she wanted to remember for the rest of her life. He was a great father to her children, even if he didn't even have a father to begin with.  
Hannah rested her head full of damp hair on his shoulder. Majesty's head rested on his other. The gentle sound of the waves and the warm sunlight illuminated the moment.

"Jesus, I love you both so much." Alois exhaled and inhaled, closing his eyes.  
"I love you too daddy!"  
"I love you too.." Hannah exhaled.

They stood there, motionless for a few minutes. Passersby stared at them funny, but in all, they saw a loving family cherishing the moment.

Well, that is until;

"I have to go potty." Majesty declared.   
"Can't you hold it? Kinda in the middle of engraving a memory here." Alois said before letting out a sigh.  
"But I really have to potty," Majesty said in a desperate tone.  
"I'll take her," Hannah said, taking the child off of her father.

"Hurry back okay?" Alois kissed her head before letting her go to her mother.   
"We will we will," Hanah said in a cool tone before walking off.

Alois sighed. That was his little girl, his princess. Hopefully his last princess, his baby princess forever.  
Of course, there was Royalty was his princess also, but she was an odd one.  
Alois hoped he could intimidate Majesty's boyfriends, embarrass her daily, watch her walk down the stairs to prom and watch her graduate.

Letting out a sigh, Alois took a seat on the sand. He and Hannah had argued about it all the time. Whether they should turn her now or turn her when she was an adult. But they also argued about leaving her be and letting her live life out.  
Alois couldn't bear the thought of his little girl, old and withered in a casket. Hannah, on the other hand, wanted her to be normal and not go through the terrors of being supernatural.   
He called her selfish.   
She called him stupid.

Most mothers stood outside the stall, waiting for their child. But Hannah went right in with the little girl.   
She didn't exactly trust Majesty not to make a mess.

Hannah snapped her freshly manicured fingers. "Can we hurry it up? Pee like you've got a yeast infection."

When that was over, Hannah held her up to the sink so she could wash her hands.  
Other mothers stared at Hannah and Majesty.  
Hannah heard them whispering about how she was a bad mother to let her child get a blonde dye. She sighed and clipped her ears, blocking them out.

"All done!" Majesty piped, smiling her bright smile.  
"Good let's go, Daddy's waiting on us," Hannah said as she lifted her child up and put her on her waist.  
As they walked Hannah couldn't help but think.

This was her Child. She and Alois made this child. This child was her own, she'd carried and birthed in a loud noisy hospital room.   
Her egg and his sperm grew up to be this adorable little thing. Her child. If somebody had told her that she'd fall in love and have children many years ago she would have beheaded them where they stand for attempting to say something that incredibly ignorant.

"You know I love you so much right?" Hannah kissed Majesty's cheek.  
"Mhm!"Majesty nodded enthusiastically. "I love you and Daddy very very very much!"  
"And we love you very very very very much, so don't let us down sweetie okay?" Hannah smiled, a warm feeling taking her over.  
"I won't!"

"And what took you so long?" Alois piped, taking the child from her mother.  
"She doesn't know how to pee quickly." Hannah chuckled, putting her hands on her waist. "And do you think she looks like she has a dye?"   
Alois didn't know how to comprehend that statement, so he ignored it. "No, she doesn't. I understand it's rarely rare; but no."   
"Oh." Hannah was quiet. "You think I'm a bad mother?"

"No, you're a great mother. Afterall you were the one that made her," Alois nodded his head toward Majesty "Possible."

"Oh. Okay. Okay." Hannah nodded her head and sniffled a bit. "Do you two wanna get ice cream? My treat."

"Icecream! I want ice cream mommy!" Majesty giggled as she bounced enthusiastically in her father's arms.

"Oooh, I want Neapolitan, but just forget the strawberry if you know what I mean." Alois wiggled his eyebrows at his wife.  
Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Oh? Well, I'll take the same." She chuckled as they began to walk.

...

Majesty ate her cookie dough ice cream in content. Making these awkward little sounds every time she ate a bite.   
"Majesty careful or else you'll get a brain freeze," Alois warned, looking away from his conversation for a second.

"I am I am," Majesty mumbled.

"You know how I get, I get really ignorant really quick and you know this Hannah," Alois said nonchalantly as he ate small bites of chocolate ice cream.

"But think about it, I literally went away and left you to raise Royale and I was barely a mother to Royalty." Hannah sighed, mixing her ice cream to mush.

"I'm not gonna think about it, Hannah. You went away because you were weak and you needed to eat. Giving birth to a child will, of course, take a toll." He exhaled and Inhaled. "You tried, you tried your hardest. You were juggling work, business, me and them at the same time. Don't beat yourself up over it baby." Alois reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Think about this," he continued "it's a second chance. Make up for it with Majesty and Majestic. That's the only way you can truly apologize. Plus, you're in the lead this time."

Hannah softly blushed and not soon after she smiled and giggled a childish giggle.  
"You're right." She nodded her head.

"I'm always right, I'm Alois Annafellows." Alois wiggled his eyebrows again. "Wouldn't it be cool if you were a man for a day and I was a woman?"

Hannah nodded her head. "We could try. Tomorrow if you like." She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"What's an Anafeloz?" Majesty piped, looking up.

Both parents looked down at their child.

"Time we gave her the talk." Alois hummed.

"Oh Satan no, Alois." Hannah sighed.

But it was too late.

Alois scooped her up. "My dear child, once upon a time your mother was single, for I had not ridden in on my pony and snatched her up," Alois said In a dramatic tone.

"Alois..."Hannah groaned.

"Ooh, a pony?!"

"Yes my majestic purple pony!" Alois cried. "Her name was Hannah Anafellows, a lonely little lady." Alois paused to let that sink in. "Anafellows was a great line if Kings and Queens in the Hellian plane!"


End file.
